Make a Wish
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: A bit of season one fluff including eyelashes and wishes. One shot.


**Title**: Make a Wish  
**Author:** sweetsouthernbell  
**Summary**: A bit of season one fluff including eyelashes and wishes. One shot.  
**Ship**: Sydney/Vaughn  
**SSB's note**: I think I'm going through this season one phase. First with Life, undermined and now with this little ficlet. I can't help myself, S/V in season one just fascinates me. And this is proof of that. I'd say it's set in early season one, a little after the ep _A Broken Heart_, mostly cause it's mentioned in this. Oh for those wondering about The Ace of Hearts… I'm working on it. That's all I can say.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Everything clear?"

Sydney blinked and looked up at her handler. No, not everything was clear. She had dazed out while he was talking. "Yep," She answered with a forced smile.

Almost instantly, his eyebrow cocked and those infamous forehead wrinkles appeared on his face. "You sure?"

Her smile became a smidge more real and she nodded, "Positive."

"You didn't seem to be listening," Vaughn pointed out. Damn he was observant.

"I was," She insisted with a definite uncertain tone to it.

"Then what's your counter mission?"

Well, sh-t. How the hell was she supposed to know? She hadn't been listening! Of course, she couldn't tell him that. "Photograph the pages and dead drop them when I get back," She replied smoothly. That was a pretty standard mission as of late. She had a fifty seven percent of it being right.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her. She'd gotten it right. That proved she knew what she had to do and that was supposed to be all that he cared about but she hadn't been listening to him while he was talking. He was sure of it. And he'd prove it too. "What pages are you copying?"

Damnit, she'd gotten it right. She'd seen the look in his eye. He didn't have to tell her. So why the hell was he giving her a review? He'd never given her a review before. He knew that she hadn't been paying attention. He didn't seem to know but he did. _He did._ "The ones for the weapon schematics," She answered. Thirty two percent chance of that being right.

Once again, his eyes narrowed at her. Only this time, it was really hard to tell. It was barely even a movement. "Where are you dead dropping?"

Oh hell. Let's see… last week it was the trash can in the park. This week it's the… dumpster by the grocery store? No, that was two weeks ago. Come on, Sydney, think! Two more seconds and… "Coffee shop on Madison, trash can by the tree."

Right again. But she'd hesitated before answering. Her memory was one of the best he'd ever seen, she wouldn't have hesitated if she knew the answer. And she would have known the answer if she _had been listening_! "Number you call to tell us that you've made the dead drop?" Okay, he was getting desperate now.

Her chocolate eyes flashed. "I've had to use that number for the past three months," She responded, her tone instantly colder. "I think I have it memorized by now." Was it a special talent of his that made him piss her off at least once a week? Because he was putting it to good use.

"I want to make sure," He told her stubbornly. She wanted to play this game. He could play this game.

"651-4126," She said her tone obedient, her eyes not. "Are we done here?"

Okay, so he couldn't prove that she hadn't been listening. All that he could prove that she was a stubborn you know what and that he already knew. His eyes met hers, chocolate meeting emerald and they glared at each for a full minute before he dared to break the contact. "You can go," He dismissed.

Sydney was still angry that he thought that he could prove her wrong that she threw him another glare before jumping to her feet. "I'll see you next week," She hissed.

"Looking forward to it," Vaughn shot back.

Where does he get off being mad at her? True, she hadn't been listening but she knew what to do and that was all that mattered right? He was the one giving her the third degree like she was a child. Men, they were all the same.

She had gotten halfway to the door when she realized that he had followed her. Setting her jaw, she whipped around to face him when she felt his hand on her arm. "Look Vaughn, I don't feel like… talking…" She trailed off staring at him. What did that expression on his face mean?

He was staring at her face. And not meeting her eyes, she noted. Instinctively she moved away when his hand came up towards her face. She never once thought that he would hit her (or that she deserved to be slapped once in a while) but it was a hand in the air near her face. She was going to move away from it. His finger brushed against the side of her cheek and then it was gone.

Just like that… gone.

"…what the _hell_ was that?" She demanded, finding her voice again.

He held up his finger for her to see, "You had an eyelash on your cheek."

That was it? He had stopped her and freaked her out for a split second before just because she had an eyelash on her cheek? Was he just stupid or that childish?

He did have a boyish grin on his face that (had she not been so mad) would have made her smile warmly at him. And he did look truly excited about the eyelash.

"Can I go now?" She asked. No, she was not going to cave to his charms this time.

"You have to make a wish first," He replied, still smiling broadly. Alright, what happened to the Vaughn from two minutes ago? That Vaughn was pissed at her and this one was smiling at her.

"A wish?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You blow on the eyelash while making a wish and it'll come true."

"Sounds very scientific."

"Oh but it is."

"I'm sure," She answered staring at him like he was insane. He probably was. "A wish? Seriously?"

"Yes, a wish."

"Are we children?" She asked, her eyebrow a hair higher.

"You've never wished upon an eyelash?" He asked with a definite hint of childish wonder to his voice. So that was what he got out of her asking him if they were children. He was truly a strange man, Michael Vaughn. But seriously, the Vaughn from two minutes ago, where'd he go? That one wasn't getting on her nerves as much as this one.

"Not since I was twelve," She admitted reluctantly deciding to go along with his question. "And because my nanny made me."

"You had a nanny at twelve?"

She couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Not at him but at her father who wasn't actually there. "It was my dad's idea," She informed him. "He seemed to think that I couldn't take care of myself until I was _sixteen_."

He tried not to, honestly, he did but he couldn't help but laugh at that. Jack Bristow was naturally protective of his daughter, more so than regular dads. He had the chiropractor bill to prove it. Being thrown into a wall hurts.

"Don't laugh," She commanded, trying not to smile. Yeah, it was pretty funny that she'd had a nanny until she was sixteen. She'd come to terms with that a long time ago.

"I'm sorry," He said trying to put a stop to his laughter. After a couple deep breaths, he was over the laughing. "So… wish."

"You're not going to give up on that are you?" She asked with a small sigh.

"Nope."

"At least you're honest," She murmured.

"You can never go wrong with being honest," He replied. "Well… with you anyway."

She rolled her eyes. Her anger was slowly subsiding. It was always did. She couldn't stay mad at him. It was impossible with that likable face of his. Damn him. "This is silly."

"You can never be too old to be silly," He said in a slightly patronizing tone. Even he was starting to wonder what happened to the Vaughn that was mad at her two minutes ago.

"Says the man who has never broken a rule in his life," She pointed out.

"I have broken a rule," He defended.

"Oh yeah?" She asked not believing a word of it. "When?"

'_The day I first wanted to kiss you_,' He thought. Yeah, that would have been just a dandy little answer. "You remember the time when you called me in the middle of the night asking me to meet you at the pier?"

She nodded. "Yeah…?"

"Wasn't supposed to do that," He told her.

"Horribly big rule," She muttered sarcastically.

"We're getting off topic," He said suddenly. "Make a wish."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

Why? Because it would be silly and stupid, that's why. And it might just be the thing she needed. "Because I'd feel silly and stupid."

"What if we both make a wish?" He offered, obviously ignoring her reasons why not to.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" She asked. How can two people wish on one eyelash?

"Course not," He answered dismissively. "Now on the count of three."

"So seriously-"

"One."

"-I'm not making-"

"Two."

"-a wish on that thing."

"Three."

Despite herself, Sydney found herself leaning forward slightly, her lips pursed, her eyes falling shut and blowing slightly on the eyelash on Vaughn's outstretched finger. She fell for it too. He said three and she gave up protesting and just did it. Does that make her weak? God, she hoped not.

She pulled back, opening her eyes and looking at him. His eyes were still closed, his lips still pursed like he was going to blow still, and she took the moment to study him. For some reason, she got the image of a young Vaughn sitting on his mother's lap (or his father's when he was still alive), making a wish on his parent's outstretched finger much like she had just done with him. It was a sweet image and she hoped that when he opened his eyes, it would stick.

It did.

She could see the child lurking in his eyes. It was adorable, heart melting and annoying all at the same time. _No_! He was her _handler_. She was not supposed to be feeling these sort of feelings for him and she was definitely _not_ supposed to be making wishes on eyelashes with him.

"What did you wish for?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"A world without such things as the Alliance and therefore, no need for espionage," He replied instantly.

A smile played at the corner of her lips. "Really?" That was a really not what she had been expecting him to wish about.

"No," He laughed his lips curled into a smirk. "I'm afraid my wish was far less noble."

"What was it then?"

"I can't tell you."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at him. So, now he was going to keep stuff from her? Fat chance. "Why not?"

"Because then it might not come true," He replied in a patronizing tone. She was beginning to hate that tone. It made her feel like a little girl again.

"Of course."

"So, what did y_ou_ wish for?"

Did she imagine him just telling her that he couldn't tell her what he had wished for in case it might not come true only for him to turn around and ask her what her wish was? Or was he just trying to keep her on her toes?

"You trying to make my wish not come true?" She asked teasing him a little.

He was getting her loosen up. _Finally_. It was slow and tedious work but someone had to do it and he was all too glad to volunteer.

"Of course not," He defended in tones of mock affront.

"Then why did you ask me what my wish was?" She pointed out.

He grinned at her. "Well," He said slowly as though he was explaining two plus two to a four year old. His tone was starting to piss her off again. "I was wondering if you would tell me."

"So it wouldn't come true," She accused.

"No," He said still in the same tone that was irritating her. "To see if _I_ could make it come true."

Her jaw dropped slightly and she couldn't help but stare at him. Oh, he did _not_ just say that. That was… well, it was sweet.

_He's your handler Sydney; you're not supposed to be this close to him!_

"Thanks," She said softly unable to tear her eyes away from his.

A mantra started in her head, _he's your handler! He's your handler! He's your handler! He's your handler!_

"For what?" He whispered back. He wasn't sure if she was thanking him for making her wish on the eyelash or wishing with her or telling her that he wanted to make her wish (whatever it was) come true.

Truth was, she had no idea. It has slipped out, her thanks, and now that he asked, she had no idea what it was for. Although… "For reminding me what it was like to be innocent."

Wow, well that was a good reason. A warm smile crossed his face as he replied, "Anytime."

Her reason had just slipped out too. But now that she had said it, it made perfect sense. She was thankful that he had reminded her that there was, in fact, some good left in the world.

There were still innocent children. There were still people that cared about each other. There were people who didn't lie to each other on a daily basis. There were people who survived their engagement long enough to actually be married (and divorce two years later). There people who had a home to go to every night. There were people who could date who they wanted without fear of getting themselves and the other person killed.

She still had something to fight for. He had reminded her of that too.

"I should go," She whispered after a period of time had passed.

He nodded. "Yeah, you should."

She wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting him to answer to but for some reason, his answer had disappointed, no… _frustrated_ her. There was no tangible explanation but it had and she hid it well.

"I'll see you next week," She said with a warm, _genuine_ smile.

"Looking forward to it," He said again. Only this time, his tone was sincere, not harsh like it had been the last time.

With another smile, Sydney turned on her heel and left, all the while feeling his eyes on the back of her neck. A rosy color crept up on her cheeks and she was immensely grateful for the fact that he couldn't see her face.

After she'd left the warehouse, Vaughn's smile lingered as he ran his hand through his hair, sighing to himself, and turning back to his makeshift desk. Why the hell _had_ he gone after her just because she had an eyelash on her cheek? He didn't exactly have an answer for that.

He just wished that he knew what her damned wish was. Of course, he wanted _more _(I mean, _look_ at her. Any man with a pulse not related to her would want more) than that but he could and _would_ wait for that in time to come.

Well, finding out the wish would just have to wait. Wait for the Alliance to be taken down. Wait for him to admit to Sydney how he really felt about her. Wait for Sydney to respond with how she really felt about him. Wait for them to have their first date.

But right now, he had work to do.

**-break-**

_I wish Vaughn could make me smile genuinely at him for once. _

_I wish I could make Sydney smile genuinely at me for once._

Incidentally, they both got their wish.

* * *

_Make an author happy, review! Please?_


End file.
